The aims of this research are to purify and characterize matrone, the pheromone producing monogamy in female mosquitoes, from its present crude state; to develop a rapid assay method in A. aegypti females; determine behavorial changes (function) of each fraction and to investigate mode(s) and site(s) of action of matrone which result in these physiological changes. Purification will be attained through fractionation by high salt concentrations; pressure dialysis through molecular weight discriminating membranes; column chromatography; analytical and preparative acrylamid gel electrophoresis and isoelectro-focusing. Pressure dialysis and Sephadex G-100 and G-200 will be used with molecular markers to determine molecular weight and pH and temperature sensitivity will be determined for the pure material as it was for the crude. The purified material will be assayed in A. aegypti females to determine the function of each fraction. The manner in which matrone reaches target site(s) and what the site(s) are will be explored through hemolymph perfusing and experiments involving central nervous system ligation and dissection. These studies are preliminary to a molecular study of the pheromone and to the possible development of a specific and non-polluting mosquito control technique.